Saturday Nights
by ipona
Summary: It's their own secret tradition. Sweden/Denmark/Norway, threesome, smut


_For once, I'll put the author's note at the beginning. XD Another blasted kink meme de-anon (that's why it's purely PWP, ''orz). The request was for a fic based on the video "Öresundsvisan" so that's why they're quite randomly in boats on Öresund, ehehe. It turned out to be more sappy and emotional than actually cracky and funny like it was supposed to. Wanted to put it here none the less, since I am in need of some concrit/comments/whatever. IDK, I'm gonna stop talking now._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>It's dark and wet and everything that is heard is the soft ripples of the water as the boat rocks slightly with their movements.<p>

It's Saturday night and this is their own secret tradition. Denmark grips the back of Sweden's head and kisses him softly. Their lips move softly together, the silken texture of Sweden's lips contrasted by the prickling sensation of his stubble rubbing against Denmark's cheek, irritating the skin, leaving it sensitive and reddened. Denmark bites Sweden's lip softly and pulls away for a bit before he returns to the taller man's lips, this time with his mouth opened slightly to welcome the other's tongue into his mouth. Sweden grabs his waist and pulls him into his lap, wrapping his arms closely around the Dane.

It's these moments that remind them that they aren't all that different and even through wars and conflicts, this is what they always seem to find time for, these loving, silent moments when Sweden's glare is washed away from stern features and Denmark's voice is silenced by Swedish lips and his words are pushed back down in his throat.

Denmark pulls away to look into Sweden's blue eyes. They're filled with something that he never sees outside of this little boat; because these moments, silent and still and wonderful, never leaves this boat.

Denmark leans in to let his lips meet Sweden's again before he kneels at the floor of the boat, making fast work of the Swede's pants. Sweden is already hard and ready from soft, teasing touches and sucking kisses on his neck, and gasps as Denmark runs his tongue up the shaft of his cock. He shifts in the small boat, causing it to rock more violently, creating small waves that rip through the dark water. Denmark grins and repeats the action, once again gaining the reaction he seeks before he takes Sweden fully into his mouth. Another gasp releases from the Swede's lips and hands grips at blonde locks, curling soft strands between rough, calloused fingers. Denmark moans around Sweden's cock and takes more of him in when suddenly something disturbs the flawless harmony of their intimacy.

Another boat is approaching and Denmark's head shoots up, leaving Sweden hot and desperate, groaning at the loss of heat around his arousal but when his gaze fleets to the Norwegian flag on the boat, he stills and stares.

"Norge?" the two Scandinavians say in unison.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Norway's voice is flat and dull as usual. Denmark simply shrugs, not taken aback at all; "We're fucking." Sweden's face floods with color as he turns his head to meet Norway's icy stare, shamefully expecting to be scolded. He is surprised when Norway just looks back at them silently. He is surprised to see that certain flame in those usually so blank eyes, that flame that he hasn't seen since those long, cold nights back in the 900's when the three of them would stay up late to share body heat under the dark, northern skies, heating up the space under that bear-skin, melting the snow that fell from unforgiving heavens; or the nights during their union, when Sweden and Norway would lay on that thin rug in front of the fireplace in Sweden's house, kissing, touching and maybe more, wishing Denmark could be there, joining them with his fiery kisses and heated touches.

Norway hasn't been with either of them since he gained his independence. A spark is lit in both Sweden's and Denmark's mind as they realize that tonight might break that trend.

"Hey Norge," It's Denmark who speaks first, of course, "You wanna join us?"

"I'd rather spend an eternity in a geyser at Iceland's place than to get into that boat with you."

"And both me and Sve knows that's not true," Denmark smirks, "Get in." Norway looks like he's unsure, but soon enough, he takes that step into the other boat. It shakes dangerously and Norway looses his footing, falling straight into Sweden's arms. Sweden definitely doesn't mind and tightens his arm around the Norwegian's slim body and runs his hands along his sides, bunching his shirt up. If Norway minds, he doesn't let anything on for his hands slide up Sweden's chest to at last wrap around his neck as he meets the Swede's intense gaze before letting his eyes fall shut and leaning in to kiss the larger man.

Lips push and tongues tangle and fingers traces slow circles over soft skin and Denmark is starting to feel left out where he sits on the opposite side of the boat. So he stands up and takes one step, lingering right behind Norway. His fingers join Sweden's, stroking softly under the smaller man's shirt as he nuzzles his neck, lips dragging in a lazy manner, soft tongue slipping out every now and again to wet the pale skin. Norway trembles and breaks his kiss with Sweden, only to turn his head, gripping blindly after the Dane behind him. When his fingers find that mess of blonde locks, he pulls rather harshly. Denmark knows that this is how Norway shows his affection so he just lifts his head and complies with the sloppy kiss placed on his lips.

They kiss, intense, wet, hot, until Sweden's mouth causes Norway to gasp audibly against Denmark's lips. Sweden has dropped to his knees, the small boat rocking heavier with his movements, and his lips are kissing the Norwegian's stomach and there is no doubt in anyone's mind on where he's heading next. Norway tangles one hand in Sweden's hair and let's the other one stay at the neck of Denmark, who has once again settled for mouthing Norway's neck, sucking and nibbling harder and harder because he knows the smaller man likes it that way.

Norway tilts his head back and moans when Sweden's mouth, after long detours, tracing patterns on his hips and stomach, finally reaches his hardened member. It's a soft and quiet sound that releases from his lips and both of his Scandinavian companions know that it's not a sound he gives away willingly or just to anyone and it encourages them, motivates them to make him feel good again after all these years. Sweden sucks lightly on Norway's erection after having licked and kissed it thoroughly all over and Norway's hand tightens in the Swede's hair, wanting him to get on with it, to go faster, harder, hotter. Sweden grins, Norway is quite the restless and impatient one but there are only few people who have gotten close enough to him to know this. He feels a shock of pride going through him at that thought because he is one of four people in the entire world who Norway has showed his true colors to. He gives a hard suck on the tip before he presses down, taking Norway's entire length into his mouth, swallowing around it. Norway moans again and Denmark gasps; "You two are so sexy, I could just take you both here and now." Norway gives a weak whine instead of a witty comeback and Sweden let's Norway slide out of his mouth and rises to his feet, dragging lips along the smaller nation's stomach, taking the thin shirt with his to pull it off and discard it somewhere else in the boat.

Sweden meets Denmark's gaze over Norway's shoulder; "I'd like t'see ya' try," is all he says before he brings his lips to the Dane's. Without any resistance offered, Denmark let's Sweden slide his tongue into his mouth, mapping out every corner of that wet softness. He puts up no fight, but instead he sucks Sweden's tongue into his mouth further, causing Sweden to groan against his lips. Between them, Norway begins to unbutton Sweden's shirt, running his hands across defined abs, sculpted by years of hard labour and tough battles. Sweden breaks his kiss with Denmark to tongue Norway's ear in encouragement.

Soon they stand there, without any clothing left, bared before the dark waters of the strait. Denmark sits down in one end of the boat and pulls Norway down in his lap, wrapping strong arms around his lithe torso and placing soft, soft kisses on the satin skin of the Norwegian's shoulder and neck. Norway sighs and reaches back to caress Denmark's hair, his shoulders, his face and Denmark's hands reach between Norway's legs and finds the tight ring of muscle there. He slips a finger in and Norway lets out a content sigh. Denmark adds another finger and stretches, opens Norway up. Norway doesn't need much preparation, neither does he want it and soon he moans softly and pulls Denmark's hand away to then take the Dane's erection in his hand and place it at his entrance. He pushes down and Denmark helps, large hands pressing firmly but gently at narrow hips.

The entire time, Sweden sits silent and patient and looks on from the other side of the boat. Still, silent but all fired up, burning from the inside and out, wanting, craving but calm anyway as he watches his old friends, lovers or whatever the hell they are or were, rock together. At last having had enough, enough of watching Norway's face in bliss, enough of hearing his soft, faint moans and the slap of skin on skin, enough of seeing the way Denmark's swollen member slides easily into the heat of Norway, Sweden reaches forward, cupping Norway's face in his hand, letting his thumb drag along his bottom lip, slowly sliding it into his mouth, groaning when Norway gives a teasing suck, his eyes cracking open, gazing at him lustfully through thick lashes with a pink blush of arousal coating his cheeks. He moans again and Sweden leans forward further to kiss the Norwegian on the lips, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

Hot tongues tangle, teeth clank together and deep kisses are interrupted when Denmark gives a hard thrust and Norway breaks away to moan softy against Sweden's lips.

Sweden let's his lips drag down Norway's torso instead until he once again finds his member and gives it a harsh suck, not bothering to tease slowly. Norway moans again, the double pleasure of Denmark's cock against his prostate and the hot suction of Sweden's mouth on his arousal making him unsure of whether to thrust forward or grind backwards. Denmark's hands decide a rhythm for him and he's glad; he'll never admit it, but being controlled by his larger Scandinavian companions has always been a guilty pleasure for him and having them both pleasure him like this is something that makes him undeniably hot. It always has, ever since those cold nights many years ago and while being with only one of them, which was the case for long, long times, is great, because they are both fierce lovers, there was always something missing. He sees now that that something was the other of the two, that he needs the both of them. Not that he'll ever say that out loud. He's getting closer, closer, closer under the larger men's actions and he moans loudly, a sound he's not proud of but he really doesn't care right now.

Denmark thrusts harder, egged on by Norway's sweet, sweet moans; they are like fuel to him. That combined by the sight he has from over Norway's shoulder, of Sweden sliding the Norwegian's member in and out of his mouth, sometimes swallowing the entire girth, the muscles of his throat working hard around Norway's dick, gives him the spirit to go deeper, forcing Norway, and himself, closer to the edge. He gives a hard, deep thrust, angling it in a way that's sure to hit that sweet spot, just as Sweden gives a hard suck and Norway comes with a whining moan, his body tensing around Denmark and his thighs tightening, wrapping around Sweden's shoulders. The pressure tightening, the warmth rising to impossible heights, brings Denmark over the edge as well. He groans and grips the Norwegian's hips hard, burying himself deep within in that last thrust. One of Norway's hands flies Denmark's neck for support and the other grips painfully at Sweden's hair. Denmark chuckles and sucks Norway's neck, hands softening to trace light patterns at the smaller man's hips. Norway turns his head back towards Denmark; "Useless.." he whispers affectionately against the Dane's lips.

Just as Norway has begun to calm his breathing, Denmark whispers back against his lips, voice deep and husky; "Ready for another round? Sweden hasn't had you for over a hundred years." Norway doesn't say anything, he just stands up from Denmark's lap, legs shaky, and heads for Sweden, slipping into his lap instead, leaning close to the Swede and kissing him deeply. Sweden's hands run down Norway's back, lower, lower, until they rest on the smaller nation's ass where they squeeze harshly. Norway gasps against Sweden's lips and deepens the kiss and Sweden feels the Norwegian's flaccid member beginning to wake to life between their stomachs. He brings one hand down to tease it back to full hardness as he lets Norway's mouth go, instead trailing kisses down his jaw, ending up at his neck, where he sucks and licks at pale skin. Norway moans and his hand skims down Sweden's body, grabbing his erection, sitting down on it, burying Sweden inside of him without any hesitance.

Sweden gives a gasp. This heat, still so tight after having Denmark, is what he's been missing, this tight, lithe body is what he's been missing for all these years. He puts his arms around Norway's slim body, presses him close to his broad chest as he thrusts his hips upwards. Norway puts his arms around Sweden's neck in return and moans into the Swede's ear and Sweden knows Denmark's former treatment has made Norway sensitive and responsive to even the smallest touch; so he is light and gentle in his movements and touches.

Sweden is not alike Denmark. Where Denmark is wild and fast, Sweden is gentle and slow. Denmark is passionate, Sweden is loving and, Norway thinks, they complete each other in a way. When Norway is high and heated up, twitching in a post-orgasmic haze after Denmark's hard, mind-numbing pleasuring that hits him like a tidal wave, bringing him to the edge and beyond faster and more intense than anyone ever has, Sweden is there, soft and calm, bringing him back to earth, making sweet, sweet love to him, showing him that slow sex is just as good. He needs both of them, he realizes, after a hundred years without them. Sweden thrusts lazily, bringing them together, alternating between slow, long thrusts and tight grinding that rubs that hard erection against his sweet spot, making his eyes roll back.

Then, Denmark comes up next to them, kissing along Norway's back and neck, bringing his hand down to stroke the Norwegian's erection. That's it for Norway and he cries out, tightens around Sweden and brings them both to release together. They shiver and moan and Denmark supports them, silently for once, mouthing Norway's back gently, running firm hands over Sweden's chest, smearing Norway's release over toned abs. They pant softly and Sweden pulls out of Norway, hugging him closer to his chest.

"I had almost forgot how good the two of you look together," Denmark muses as he joins the embrace, "How good the three of us are together."

Sweden hums softly and Norway says absolutely nothing, just like it's supposed to be.

After a few silent moments of just staying there, together, the sun starting to peek over the horizon, the cold water moving the boat softly and the fog starting to form, they break apart from each other. Norway is the first to start getting dressed again before he jumps back onto his own boat, choosing not to pay attention to the dull pain aching in his behind.

"Hey Nor, you'll join us again next week, won't you?" Denmark shouts cheerfully. Norway stares at him and then at Sweden.

"No," he states simply. The look in his eyes tells them that he will indeed be there next week as well.

* * *

><p><em>Review? :D<em>


End file.
